Yu-Gi-Oh! (3rd series)
"This isn't the legend of a Pharaoh. Everybody has his own story....The story that completes in the light. My story has just started." - Yugi Yugi Muto, 2 years after the events of the 2nd series, duels for another round, and with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Melody (returning in the 2nd arc) by his side, they duel against a dozen threats. Characters *Yugi Muto (Dan Green) - 18 years old, and now without the Pharoah and the Millenium Puzzle, and has graduated from school *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) - trying to graduate to earn money for Serenity to head to Duel Academy to learn more about dueling *Tristan Taylor (Brian Zimmerman) - regains his feelings for Melody in the second arc *Tea Gardner (Alison Lester) - Aid of Joey! *Melody Nosaka (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - unaware of Tristan's feelings for her once again, becomes a lead character once again *Duke Devlin (Marc Thompson) - helps Yugi and the gang out *Rebecca Hawkins (Kerry Williams) - becomes one of Yugi's friends, though she still has romantic feelings for him *Keiser (Rachel Lillis) - a fan of Yugi, Joey and Kaiba, he uses an amalgam deck with Dark Magician, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon as some of his favorite monster cards **Monsters: ***Normal Monsters: ****Blue-Eyes White Dragon ****Dark Magician ****Flame Manipulator ****Masaki the Legendary Swordsman ****Meteor Dragon ****Summoned Skull ***Effect Monsters: ****Armageddon Knight ****Buster Blader ****Cyberdark Edge ****Cyberdark Horn ****Cyberdark Keel ****Dark Effigy ****Dark Magician Girl ****Dark Magician Knight ****Dark Magician of Chaos ****Decoy Dragon ****Double Coston ****Elemental Hero Prisma ****Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb ****Kaibaman ****Kaiser Sea Horse ****Light Effigy ****Masked Dragon ****Mirage Knight ****Red-Eyes B. Chick ****Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon ****Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ****Red-Eyes Wyvern ****Skilled Dark Magician ****Sorcerer of Dark Magic ****The White Stone of Legend ****Totem Dragon ***Ritual Monsters: ****Paladin of White Dragon ***Fusion Monsters: ****Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ****Cyberdark Dragon ****Dark Flare Knight ****Dark Paladin ****Five-Headed Dragon ****Flame Swordsman **Spells: ***Ancient Rules ***Cost Down ***Dark Magic Attack ***Dark Magic Curtain ***Dedication through Light and Darkness ***Delta Attacker ***Dragon Ravine ***Dragon's Mirror ***Dragonic Tactics ***Foolish Burial ***Future Fusion ***Heavy Storm ***Inferno Fire Blast ***Inferno Reckless Summon ***Knight's Title ***Lightning Vortex ***Magical Dimension ***Monster Reborn ***Non-Spellcasting Area ***Painful Choice ***Premature Burial ***Sage's Stone ***Silent Doom ***Star Blast ***Summoner's Art ***Swing of Memories ***Thousand Knives ***Tribute Doll ***United We Stand **Traps: ***Birthright ***Call of the Haunted ***Deck Devastation Virus ***Eradicator Epidemic Virus ***Escape from the Dark Dimension ***Magician's Circle ***Miracle Restoring ***Raigeki Break ***Return from the Different Dimension ***Soul Resurrection ***The Dragon's Bead ***The League of Uniform Nomenclature *Seto Kaiba (Eric Stuart) - trying so hard to defeat Yugi and his Egyption God Cards *Mokuba Kaiba (Scottie Ray) - still aiding his brother *Solomon Muto (Chuck Powers) - still the same way he's acting when Yugi is gone *Dawn Trice (Lisa Ortiz) - Dawn's daughter, who used by her father to duel with power, she uses a Plant-Water Deck Antagonists Season 1 (2000) *Garreck Trice (Christopher Judge) - the main antagonist of the first arc, "Abyss", seeks to have his daughter, Dawn, to duel with power *Feral Jackson (Mike Pollock) - the main antagonist of the second arc, "World Competition", his goal is to gain the World Monacle! Season 2 (2001) *Vera Ichary (Marina Sirtis) - the main antagonist of the third arc, "Queen's Goal", her goal is to win the Battle Island and the Turnament! Season 3 (2002) *Horus Princeton (Dan Green) - the main antagonist of the fourth arc, "King's Gamble", his goal is rule the world, with his Dragon Deck, and his sons, Slade and Jagger aid him, he is a competitor of Seto Kaiba *Cam Gong (James Hong) - the main antagonist of the fifth arc, "Wisdom of Friends", his goal is to gain access to the Ancestors! Season 4 (2003) *Preston Lang (David Lodge) - the main antagonist of the sixth and final arc, "Kaiba Returns", his goal is to help Kaiba make it all the way to the top, so he could become the Next King of Games Episodes ??? Category:Series